Night of the Living Dead (1968)
| running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $114,000 | gross revenue = $12,000,000 | preceded by = | followed by = Dawn of the Dead (1978) }} Plot Cast Production The evolution of what would become Night of the Living Dead began shortly after Romero abandoned doing industrial films in search of something meatier he could sink his teeth into. Along with his friends John Russo and Russell Streiner, he began developing the concepts that would become Night of the Living Dead. Romero was inspired by the works of novelsit Richard Matheson, specifically, his 1954 novel I am Legend, which revolved around one man's struggle to survive in a dystopic world overrun by vampire-like infected ghouls. Romero admitted to drawing the bulk of his ideas from the novel, but wanted to present an environment that showed the early stages of an undead apocalypse. To distinguish his story from Matheson's work, Romero opted to replace the vampire antagonists with zombies (or ghouls as Romero referred to them). Collaborating with Russo and Streiner, he began putting together a script entitled Night of the Flesh Eaters. He pitched the film project to Hardman Associates, Inc. in Pittsburgh. President Karl Hardman and vice-president Marilyn Eastman joined with Romero's group to form the independent Image Ten Productions. The initial budget was $6,000 with the ten members of the production company investing $600 each for a share of the profits. When it was found that another $6,000 was required another ten investors were found but this was also soon found to be inadequate. Image Ten eventually raised approximately $114,000 for the budget. Homepage of the Dead Filming on Night of the Flesh Eaters began in June of 1967. To limit production costs, Image Ten used rural Evans City, just north of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to shoot their film. Casting Most of the casting for the film was comprised of the Image Ten staff with Karl Hardman playing the role of Harry Cooper and Marilyn Eastman playing his wife Helen. Russell Streiner had the brief, but memorable role of Johnny, while John Russo donned the face makeup of one of the zombie extras. To fill out the rest of the roles, George Romero cast a stage actor named Duane L. Jones as the male lead Ben. The character was originally written as an uneducated truck driver, but Jones was reticent about playing a part, which he felt was demeaning, so Romero altered the script to match Jones' sensibilities. Karl Hardman's eleven-year-old daughter Kyra Schon played the part of his character's daughter, Karen Cooper. The role of Tom was given to a local man named Keith Wayne and the part of Judy was played by Karl and Marilyn's receptionist Judith Ridley. Zombies and posse members were made up from local extras as well as people that Romero knew from his commercial film days. Notes & Trivia * The original working title of the film was Night of the Flesh Eaters, but the Walter Reade Organization forced Romero to change the title to Night of the Living Dead because the title bore a strong similarity to the 1964 Jack Curtis film The Flesh Eaters. * The makeup artists used Bosco Chocolate Sauce for their fake blood mixture. * Robert Kirkman, author of the critically-acclaimed comic book series The Walking Dead named his character Duane Jones after actor Duane L. Jones. External Links * * * Night of the Living Dead at Wikipedia * Night of the Living Dead at Homepage of the Dead References Category:1968 films Category:1st installments Category:Image Ten Productions Category:Laurel Group Category:Market Square Productions Category:Off Color Films